


Preparations

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Preparations

Osamu stared at the nine boxes piled up in his bedroom. It was a little sad how, after five years in the place, he only had a handful of possessions, none of which he was too crazy about. Truth be told, he could've just sold all his stuff to a recycle shop and started anew without any problems.

"Did you remember to pack the dishes?" Gin asked, tapping a pencil against his clipboard.

"Yeah." Osamu gestured toward the stack of boxes. "They're in one of those."

"Which number? Only boxes four and seven had room in them after I finished last night."

"Seven," Osamu said with very little confidence.

Gin made a grumbling noise deep in his throat. "Did you pack all the pans in there, or did you put them in more than one box?"

Selling his crap to the recycle shop wouldn't have involved indexing his moving boxes or putting up with Gin's need to sort things by room inside the boxes. "I don't remember. It was early." He shrugged the matter off and reached into his pants pocket for his cigarettes.

Gin set his clipboard on top of the boxes and moved to Osamu's back. "You'll thank me when you have to unpack," he said, starting to massage the knots in Osamu's shoulders. "It'll only take a couple of hours to set everything up and then we can go shopping for anything you need."

At one point in his life, a bed, a frying pan, and a toilet would have been enough to call a place home. Now that he was…living differently, there were far too many things to take care of. It was giving him a headache. "I'm going for a smoke," Osamu declared, shrugging off Gin's hands. "Call me when you're done."

Gin picked up his clipboard and gave a salute. "Use the ashtray."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
